With a Little Help from Beyonce
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Minako convinces Ami that playing Beyonce's songs only adds to the relationship. She certainly finds inspiration from it.


**A/N: Hello. It has been a while since I've written something and this is a first in Sailor Moon. I own nothing. Just a fan who has fallen in love with **_**Sailor Moon**_ **all over again, thanks to Hulu. I've also become a sucker for Venus and Kunzite, and Mercury and Zoisite. Anyway, here's my story. I rated it 'M' just to be on the safe side. Songs used are Beyonce's "Crazy in Love" and "Dance For You." I also don't own that. Let me know if it's any good or not good. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Ami, play that song tonight," Minako convinced her friend over the phone.

"Zoisite and I are doing just fine in regards to _that_ part of our relationship, thank you very much," her friend's voice filled kitchen.

"But it's Beyonce! Her songs will add an extra layer of sex appeal," she argued, "Besides, it's your anniversary! And as your friend, who is also an expert on all things lo-"

Ami sighed, "Yes yes, I know Ms. Expert-on-all-things-love," she paused, "I'll think about, but I do have to get ready now. Tell Kunzite 'hello' when he gets home."

They hung up soon after and Minako resumed her cleaning of the kitchen. She had found out that cleaning was rather soothing and it gave her a chance to practice singing. She finished up with the dishes and moved on to the floor.

"_Got me lookin so crazy right now," _she started to sing out loud, "_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now."_

"_I look and stare so deep in your eyes / I touch on you more and more every time," _she kept sweeping the floor as she waited for her boyfriend to return from a business trip.

"_When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go / Call your name two, three times in a row," _she grabbed the dust pan and played around with the lyrics.

"_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew," _she heard the door open and close with footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you," _Kunzite watched as she emptied the dust pan.

"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented her.

She turned around and gave him a wide smile, "You're finally back."

He moved in front of her, "I also have the week off."

"I missed you," her voice was soft as if she was shyly admitting to the fact.

"I missed you too," he cupped her cheek and gave her a proper kiss.

Minako wasted no time jumping into his arms, causing Kunzite to slightly lose his balance but laugh it off. He hoisted her up higher until they were both comfortable. She moved from his lips to his cheek then to his neck, causing him to briefly close his eyes in bliss.

Taking long strides to the bedroom, he closed the door behind them so he could pin her on the spot. Minako gasped at the contact and smiled at him. Kunzite smirked and kissed her neck, inhaling her scent.

"H-how much did you miss me?" her voice was sultry.

"I thought about you every day," he continued on her neck, which he was sure was going to leave a mark, "And every night."

She clung on to his hair, almost impatient with his actions while enjoying it at the same time. Kunzite got the hint and moved them over to the bed where he gently lay her down and he soon followed. Minako was quick to unbutton his shirt, trying to get rid of his clothes as soon as possible. He met her actions with just as much enthusiasm as he reached for the hem of her shirt, but she stopped him.

"You drive me crazy," he growled.

She smiled seductively, "You love every second of it, baby."

Minako maneuvered her way on top as her hands got reacquainted with his arms then to his chest where she left light scratches. Kunzite didn't bother fighting back and caressed the back of her thighs, encouraging her to continue. She didn't need to be told twice as her mouth followed her hands, kissing his neck then focusing on chest, and moving further down. She tugged on his pants and removed his boxers along the process. He bucked under her and he gripped her thighs. They made eye contact.

"Kunzite," she said with authority, "Get me some of your ties."

He groaned in approval, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Ami followed her boyfriend into the apartment still feeling a tingle in her fingertips as he held her hand, despite being together for three years. Zoisite gave her a cheeky smile as he opened the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her bag down and grabbed her phone, looking for their playlist and pressed 'shuffle'.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her neck.

She smiled and rested her head on his, "I love you too."

Their playlist started and he turned her around so that they were facing each other. The first song didn't sound familiar for a quick second until Ami recognized that it was the particular song a red bow wearing blonde recommended.

"This must be one of Minako's songs she had added," she slightly loosened her grip on Zoisite.

He continued listening, "It's sexy and suggestive. Very Minako."

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

She laughed in agreement as they continued dancing. It was technically a _slow_ song.

Zoisite then spun Ami around and brought her in much closer. Her left hand held his, while her right hand rested on his chest to stop the momentum. She gripped his shirt.

He then asked, "Why did she add this song?"

"Because she thinks we need to 'liven it up in the bedroom'," she used Minako's exact phrase.

He laughed, "I didn't realize we were lacking in that department."

Her eyes widened, "No! I don't think we are, either!"

She looked up at him and saw his eyes had darkened a bit. His voice lowered, "Good to know I'm keeping you satisfied."

Ami blushed at his comment, which he didn't see because he had started leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She moved her head to the side, allowing him more access. Zoisite hummed in appreciation, giving her collarbone a kiss and making his way to her lips. She instantly sighed into his mouth and held him closer.

They always took their time with one another and this didn't seem any different. She had to admit it, this song was definitely adding a little _extra_ to the atmosphere. Her hands traveled to his chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt and she could feel him smile against her lips. His hands traveled up from her hips to her back, fiddling with the zipper of her dress. They seemed to be teasing each other but it didn't last long as he slowly pulled the zipper down.

_This is for the time, you gave me flowers_  
_For the world, that is ours_  
_For the moonlight, for the power of love_  
_I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up_  
_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

He then pulled the straps down to the sides and kissed the skin where her bra strap was placed. Ami moaned and pulled him back for a kiss on the lips, then his cheeks, and his nose. She looked at him with adoration and he had the same expression. Soon she worked on his shirt and slid her hands inside, gripping his sides. They made their way to their bedroom and continued with their slow and languid motions, letting their hands and lips roam each other's bodies.

"Ami?"

"Hm?"

"Keep your heels on."


End file.
